The Adopted Quincy
by EligibleShrimp
Summary: Naoko Ishida struggled to manifest the Quincy bow while Uryu Ishida exceled in the powers of a Quincy. Both siblings having to learn the cruel truths of the world, and fight for the ones that they love while the winter war rages above their heads. Each Ishida child having to manifest their individuality along with the powers of the Quincy to fight against the opposing darkness.


PROLOGUE

 _Kanae Katagiri was the name that sat written in the stone before the young Quincy's. The writing that sat below the name had become one big blur to Naoko, her blue eyes blurry from the tears falling. Her left hand warm in her big brothers larger one, his body rigid in the rain. His eyes hidden behind the glare of his glasses, but his body showing that he would not let himself cry before his mother's grave. The young raven-haired child's sobs almost broke the rigidness in his body, each sob acting as a tidal wave against the walls he had put up on that day._

 _"Uryu, Naoko." A deep voice called, bringing the two children out of their individual mourning, their father had called for them 10 minutes before, yet they had not moved from the spot that they occupied. Neither of them was ready to truly say goodbye to the only mother that they had known. However, when their father cleared his throat it made the small girl flinch, her small body pulled away from Uryu. She faced her father with sad eyes and a shaking body, her brother looked at her with broken eyes. His body soon following the female towards the car where their father waited._

 _Both Uryu and Naoko stared out of the back window of the car as it drove away, the stone slab becoming smaller and smaller the further that they drove. The two children looked at one another and couldn't help but embrace one another. The raven-haired girl closed her eyes and grabbed at her big brothers' white shirt as she curled into a ball in his side. Uryu closed his blue eyes and tightened his hold around his sister, making sure that he would never let her go._

 _The car came to a slow stop which made Uryu look up and out of the window, his home was not this close to the cemetery. The elder boy looked to his father in the rear-view mirror, but the white-haired male wouldn't look him in the eye. The door closest to the younger child opened, and there he could see his grandparents. The look on their faces shone nothing but sympathy, a look which Uryu was beginning to despise._

 _"Uryu, dear. Naoko has to come with us now, you have to stay with your father." His grandmothers voice was soft, yet there was something hidden in the words. At this young age Uryu didn't know what to think was hidden between the lines, but his grip on his sister did nothing but tighten. Her soft snores made the young boy look down and see that she had finally found peace on the cold and dreary day. A small smile came to the pale boy's face, but that was soon broken as his father began to pull Naoko away from him._

 _"No!" Uryu yelled and tried with all of his might not to let go of his baby sister. He was supposed to protect her, he promised their mother that he would protect her. The yelling woke the blue-eyed girl up, but when she saw that she was being dragged away from her brother she began to squirm. Her fathers' hands were cold around her body, nothing like what her mothers' hands felt like when she was being cradled. Naoko screamed and kicked to get away from the white-haired male, but nothing worked._

 _The two siblings both fought their restraints, Naoko's being their father and Uryu's being the seatbelt that he could not get undone. The yelling from the car made their grandparents shudder, but they both knew that this was the best thing for them to do. The Ishida children didn't need to be with each other anymore, Ryuken Ishida didn't better an eyelid as his youngest child fought his every move. He simply over powered her and placed her in the hold of his mother._

 _Without a second look he closed the door between the siblings and walked back to his side of the car. Climbed in and began to drive. His sons yell, and cries fell on deaf ears, even when he began to hit the window and demand that he be driven back to his sister. Ryuken simply clenched his jaw and looked at the wet road ahead. His glasses reflecting the water that fell outside of the car, and his jaw clenching each time Uryu spoke out of hatred. None of the names that were being thrown his way stuck to his skin, as he knew that the young Quincy didn't know what was best for himself._

 _"Uryu." The male called, not bothering to answer any of the questions that the child was yelling, or the insults that his young mind came up with. The young boy's voice had begun to ache as he yelled at his father, but he would not stop. Not until he was back with his sister._

 _"Uryu!" The white-haired male tried again, this time louder so he could be heard over the boy's wails. Ryuken began to lose his temper with his son. The blue eyes of the male looked back at his son and saw that he was beginning to wear himself out through the yelling and the crying. The elder males' hands clenched the steering wheel tighter that when he thought was possible. He was annoyed that this child thought that he could get his own way if he screamed loud enough._

 _Ryuken pulled into the drive way of their home and stopped the car, he closed his eyes and ran his hand over his eyelids. Slowly letting his glasses fall back onto the bridge of his nose, he didn't bother to look back at his son as he got out of the car and walked into the home that he would now only share with the Quincy boy. He frowned at the thought and waited for the boy to make his way into the home. The white-haired male nodded his head when he heard the front door slam and the recognisable sound of the young male stomping his way through the home._

 _"Uryu. Naoko is not your sister, and from this moment on wards you shall no longer care for her as if she is." The next thing that Ryuken heard was his sons body hitting the hard wood floor, he turned his head and the dark-haired boy was out cold on the floor. His wet clothes leaving a puddle where he now lay, the blue-eyed male shook his head and walked to his study without a second look at his sons' unconscious body on the floor to his home._


End file.
